Terminator: Born to Run
}} "Born to Run" is the twenty-second episode of season two of the science fiction television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Jeffrey Hunt with a teleplay written by Josh Friedman. It first aired on the FOX Network on Monday, April 10th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd * Ashley Edward Miller - Co-producer * Zack Stentz - Co-producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer * Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Jessie W. Dugan - Co-producer * Hilton H. Smith - Producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Born to Run" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T7322. * This episode is included on disc six of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. The DVD special features includes a "terminated" scene. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Co-producer Ashley Miller is credited as Ashley Edward Miller in this episode. * Co-producer Jessie Ward Dugan is credited as Jessie W. Dugan in this episode. * Co-producer Hilton Smith is credited as Hilton H. Smith in this episode. * Actor Joshua Malina is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Director Jeffrey G. Hunt is credited as Jeffrey Hunt in this episode. * This is the final episode of the series. * This is Jeffrey Hunt's third episode of the series as a director. * This is Josh Friedman's fourth episode of the series as a writer. * This is the second appearance of Father Armando Bonilla. He appeared last in "Samson & Delilah". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the title track "Born to Run" by Bruce Springsteen, which was his third studio album. It was released on August 25th, 1975. * Matt Murch and John Henry are seen playing Dungeons & Dragons in this episode. Dungeons & Dragons is a fantasy tabletop role-playing game originally designed by Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson, and first published in 1974 by TSR. Quotes * John Connor: I need a computer. I need to do research. * Cameron Phillips: You want the blueprints for the Los Angeles County Jail. * John Connor: Do I? * Cameron Phillips: So you can plan how to get your mother out. But I'm not going to let you do that, you should know that by now. * John Connor: I do know that by now. * Cameron Phillips: Then what is there to research? * John Connor: Power sources, shielded nuclear power sources. * Cameron Phillips: Like mine? * John Connor: Just like yours. * Cameron Phillips: Why? * John Connor: I wanna know if being around them all the time can give you cancer. .... * Catherine Weaver: Who's winning, Mister Murch? * Matt Murch: Well, it's not really that kind of game, although I'm a little bummed that he killed the Umber Hulk so fast. * Catherine Weaver: I'm sure you've considered the possibility he can roll whatever number he desires. .... * Matt Murch: John Henry was hacked, we-we fixed that - and besides, I-I think we're past the point where moving the hardware's a good idea. In fact, I think it's … potentially a really bad idea. * Catherine Weaver: Oh? How's that so? * Matt Murch: For example, the other day, one of the fan wires on the server was … glitchy, uh, so we switched it out. Same wire, same length, identical - like, uh, changing a spark plug. * Catherine Weaver: And? * Matt Murch: It sort of … tweaked him. * Catherine Weaver: I'm not sure what you're getting at. * Matt Murch: What I'm getting at is I think what we know to be John Henry only exists as this specific collection of hardware and software … body and soul. * Catherine Weaver: We change a wire, we change John Henry. * Matt Murch: Yes. .... * James Ellison: You can tell 'em. You can tell 'em everything you've been doing. You could draw 'em a picture of everything they know and everything you know. If you're innocent, you could do that. * Sarah Connor: Last time I drew a picture, I ended up in a psych ward. * James Ellison: Maybe things will be different now. Maybe … you got nothing to lose. * Sarah Connor: There's always something to lose. .... * Cameron Phillips: If my power source was leaking radiation, I would know. I have sensors for that. * John Connor: Where are they? * Cameron Phillips: You can't see them. * John Connor; No, of course not. So I just have to trust you on it. But stuff does go wrong with you, doesn't it? Stuff breaks … you kill birds, you twitch … you try to murder me. You're not perfect. You're a machine. See also ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:April, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories